Trapped
by Aquamonkey
Summary: This is only for a laugh, I had this in my head and needed to write it down. Seraphina Dane isn't my real name, it is one I thought up. She is loosely based on me and what I would do in those situations. Rated M for the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I, Seraphina Dane am a fool. I joined the Police force 3 years ago in an attempt to make something of my life. Now I am stuck in a tiny cell with a madman. Oh bloody brilliant.

My squad and I were sent to a facility in Russia. Our Intel told us it was a Umbrella secret facility, under the main office floor. The information was dead on (if you'll pardon the bad pun). We split up to search the building. We were all dressed in civilian clothing. I looked like I was going to a business meeting, with my white blouse, grey fitted jacket, grey pencil skirt and black, shiny heels that I loved but were a bit impractical. I had brought a few copies of my CV along and had an interview booked there. So I hoped that I looked convincing enough.

I hung outside for as long as I could without drawing suspicion. My team didn't come back. Now I began to get a bit flustered. Then it was time for my interview. I had done the job before, so I knew what to talk about, and how to answer their questions.

I walked in to the room and aced (well I thought I did) the interview. Then the boss was called in. He looked like he belonged on the front of GQ magazine, tall, blond haired, chiseled, handsome, smelt amazing and hold on, why the heck does he have sunglasses on indoors? He ushered the interviewer out of the room and sat opposite me.

"We found your men Miss Dane, bad idea to mess with us. I know who you are. So enlighten me, why are you here? And do not lie to me, or you won't live to see another day". He cracked his knuckles and neck. His voice was monotone, but there was something enticing about it, and he clearly knew that. "I would tell you, but I'd prefer to at least have your name first Mr...?". I tried to make that a smart statement but I failed miserably. "Wesker, and go on".

"Why should I tell you anything? If you were as smart as you think you are, then you should know, shouldn't you Wesker?" I tilted my head at him in a nonchalant way and I swore I heard him growl lightly. He stood up and placed his hand an inch away from my throat. "Seraphina" he purred my name and I flinched. "Do not make me hurt you, I would dislike hurting that pretty, pale little throat. Now, tell me". I sighed. "Ok. Well, my men and I were sent here to investigate info that said an Umbrella lab was hidden beneath the office floor. I got an interview here so I could cover my men looking around", "Snooping around Miss Dane, go on". I smirked at that. "And here I am, in trouble and with no idea where or what state my team are in. That's everything". I was honest, I hated lying, even if it was to a man who looked like he could kill me with one look.

"At least you are aware of your predicament. Yes you are in trouble Miss Dane. You will not be leaving here. Now get up and follow me. Any failure to follow my orders will result in you being sedated". Wesker's voice was the same as before. Does this man have no emotion? His face is like stone, finely carved stone mind. Ugh, bloody mind! Get out of the gutter! "What, with my heels digging into your back? Depending on how you carried me of course". Uh oh, why did I say that? To my surprise he laughed at that remark.

Wesker got up and I followed, suddenly aware that as he walked behind me that my skirt was a bit tight around my buttocks, and I became very self conscious. I was anyway but now I wanted nothing more than for this to be a bad dream, and that I would wake up, NOW. I fiddled with the buttons on my jacket as we entered the elevator. I looked away as he put in a key and typed numbers onto the keypad that appeared. He looked at me as the lift descended. "What? Don't want me learning that number, and getting that key and escaping do you?". Honesty was the best policy in my book, although naughty comments seemed to be in that book too. "I highly doubt you would get this key yet even attempt too. And pray tell, how would you get this key off of me?". He sounded a little annoyed. "Oh I have my ways". I suddenly became warm, my head felt hot. "Er, Wesker? I feel a bit feverish". "Oh I can see several reasons for that". He smirked and I looked at the floor, shuffling my feet like a child that had done something they shouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wesker and I exited the elevator and onto a light grey, smooth floor. It looked like the floors in hospitals, so I knew that this was the lab. I caught a glimpse of myself in the glass of one of the door and stopped. I looked like a deer caught in headlights. My hazel eyes were shocked, my pupils were huge, my long brown hair that was in a neat ponytail was now a bit messy. A man turned and stared at me for a few seconds, Wesker must have looked at him as he quickly turned around and got back to his work.

"They seem terrified of you. Although you are tall, and fairly well built, and you have a commanding tone to your voice. So I can see why if they are". "You should be too Miss Dane, hopefully I do not have to use my strength against you too. That would be inconvenient". Inconvenient? Scary thoughts came into my mind. What if I wake up with drips of some unknown fluid pumping into my veins? I know what Umbrella do, I don't want to be undead. Hell I am 23 years old. I want to live goddammit! "Woah, my brain just did a 360 flip. Come on Sera, walk tall, no falling over in my 6 inch, very impractical heels". Wesker had taken his sunglasses off and his blue/grey eyes drilled into my hazel eyes. "No, no falling over Miss Dane". He smirked again. Ooh, he has nice eyes, oh not again. Brain, he is evil, probably going to kill me, so no more dirty thoughts please.

My brain actually listened. I was led to a room with a key-card lock, no way I was getting out of that then. "Sit here and be quiet, unless you want your teammates to be killed". His tone was a clear warning. I simply nodded and he left and locked the room. The room was actually quite nice, save for the fact it was in a lab full of unspeakable things and it was a kitchen that led on to a bathroom and a...bedroom?! I gulped. Oh bugger. I am in deep trouble now. I began to wish that I was a great liar, but I never was.

My stomach began to voice it's need for food. Ah so that is why I am in a kitchen. Either that or Wesker wants me to cook him something. I am useless at that. Unless he likes beans on toast, or pasta, then I am hopeless. I laughed for quite a while at the thought of me, slaving over a stove, with an apron on, several pots and pans, messing everything up. The beep of the door being unlocked made me stop laughing.

"Why did you stop laughing?" I couldn't tell if he was bothered about the answer or not. Gargoyle face and all, really nice gargoyle though. I threw that thought out of my mind and laughed again. "Oh I was just wondering since I am in a kitchen, does that mean you want me to cook for you? And I imagined me in an apron, messing everything up. I am not a domestic goddess". I refused to look at him, me insulting myself would mean he would be smirking. So he likes people insulting themselves and wears sun-glasses indoors, weirdo with a capital W.

I only just noticed when I eventually looked up, what he was wearing. All black, quite sexy on a man I always thought. His jacket was long and leather, that must have cost a fortune. He had a polo neck jumper on under that, polo necks are horrid. It's like someone trying to strangle you but weakly, it gets annoying after a while. He had straight leather pants on. Erm, leather pants on men only work if you have nice toned legs, and he does so, brain, please. And a pair of military steel-cap-toe boots, I always wanted a pair, I thought they were very sexy. That and an army uniform and damn my young mind.

"No Miss Dane. It is so you can eat. If you do eat, I recommend it to be now as my orders may be overturned. You may be put in a tiny cell, with no food or water, even though you have complied". Wesker's voice took an angry tone. Maybe he doesn't like the person higher up him. "Ah ok. May I ask as to why that may happen?" "One of your team members failed to comply with the orders given, so he and the others were sedated and thrown into the cells. My boss may want you in the cells too". "I can guess who that was. Stubborn Vincent. And my friends tell me I should date him. He is stupid, stubborn as a mule, annoying and an idiot. I would rather date you then him and I don't know you at all. Er, I shouldn't have said that. Please don't hit me". I cowered inside but hid it from my face.

"I won't hit you, but you should not have said that, I agree. Right, eat". I began to rummage in the cupboards, and I found pasta and sweetcorn. Ok, pretty bland but it was better than nothing. "I can cook these without burning the lab down, so I'll have these. Are you sure you don't want anything?" Only fair to ask him, it was his kitchen I assumed. "No thank you. I must go, see if I can overturn the new order". "Ok, bye". "Goodbye Miss Dane". I cooked the meal and ate it, finding a six pack of Coke in the fridge to wash it down with. I washed the pots and finished the second can of Coke when I heard the door beep. Wesker staggered in, blood seeping from the back of his head. I wanted to help, I always put others before myself, but he could lash out and then we'd both be injured, or I'd be dead. I shivered at that thought.

I just sat there, not knowing what to do. I put my head down to avoid his possible anger fueled rage. He sat next to me on the couch and had a cloth with foul smelling antiseptic fluid on it. He passed it to me. I began to clean his now bloody blond hair, cleaning the cut as tenderly as I could. I grabbed another cloth, thankful I had just washed my hands, put some anti-septic on it and fully cleaned the wound. "It's clean. Do you need stitches? I am not sure I can do those safely". I was actually concerned for his wellbeing. "No, it will be fine. Thank you. My actions now mean you are being taken to a cell, and I am too". "Oh, ok. Well". I grabbed another can of coke and gulped some of it. I then went to the bathroom and fixed my hair.

Wesker was now laying on the couch, hand on his head. I fetched a hot towel and placed it on his head, knowing it may be thrown back in my direction. To my surprise, he kept it on. Then the door was opened and three men with guns pointed them at us to move. I moved unwillingly and Wesker growled, he definitely growled. We walked down the corridor and into another elevator. That went down two floor and we stepped out into a row of cells. My heart jumped at seeing if my team were here. They were not, and my heart sunk. We were put in the same cell and Wesker was given some more anti-septic and some clean clothes.

We both just sat in the tiny cell. I let him lie on the bed, he protested but I insisted. I sat on the floor and put my jacket down to sit on. It was eerily quiet. I let my hair down to lessen the feel of the cold wall against my bare neck. I put my head against the wall and shut my eyes, not to sleep but just to think.

What a fool I am.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few hours later a guard came and gave us some water bottles. Brilliant. I smiled and checked the the cap was still sealed, I didn't trust anything that came from Umbrella. I drank it as the guard decided to talk to me like an arsehole.

"Oh hey there darlin, what's a pretty little thing doing in a shithole like this? Want out? For a price of course". He smirked and winked. "Firstly don't call me darling". My bitchy/naughty side came out again, Wesker will be very annoyed for antagonizing the guard, but I don't care about that right now. I let a drop of water go down my chin. "And secondly, if you want me out, you'll have to come in and get me, silly boy". Both the guard and Wesker smirked. "Boy? Darlin, I am no boy. That blond bastard behind you ain't got nothing on me". "Oh sod off before you make an even bigger fool of yourself". I almost laughed as the guard grunted and walked away.

"So, Miss Dane, what was that little display? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Wesker piped in. "Not at all, It got you to smirk didn't it? And I could have said a lot worse to him. I spared him from a torrent of past anger in me". "Oh, and what would be worse? Him comparing himself to me? Am I worse or he?". Wesker lay a trap there and I hopefully avoided it. "Wouldn't you like to know?". He stood up and put his hand on my arm, lifting me up and then moved his hand to my throat. "Seraphina, I asked you a question". "Why ask when you know the answer already? Of course you are better than him". This honesty lark is going to get me killed, but so is lying. I think the words 'neutral answer' do not exist in my brain.

He brushed his fingers over my throat. It didn't do anything for me, my brain just swam around, trying to work out what his next move may be and what the hell is he doing now? He moved down and licked the drop of water off my neck, how did that stay there? Ok now that I didn't know how to react to. "So, you are a secret agent for the British Police?" Wesker purred his voice. "What gave that away, my accent?" My sarcasm meant his hand tightened around my neck. "Ok, I'm sorry. Yes I am. Cambridgeshire Police". I tried not to voice what I felt, inside I wanted to curl up into a ball in the corner. His grip loosened. "See how much easier it is when you comply?" He motioned to the bed and I panicked a bit. "Miss Dane, I didn't mean it like that. Don't you need to sleep?" "I am ok thanks but I will lie down. I slipped off my heels and sat down on the bed. "Damn that floor is cold. Ugh. Anyway, night". I was far too freaked out to sleep. Is Umbrella populated with perverts? I just lay there, curled up. "Goodnight Sera". Wesker's voice sounded muffled as I must have fallen asleep.

I awoke to find his jacket covering me. I stretched and yawned. "Are you sure you don't feel cold?" I muttered. "Miss Dane, I am a T-Virus tyrant, cold blooded, so no I don't". He motioned to where the cut was on his head that had now vanished. "So you are dead? Woah. Well at least you don't have skin coming off you like other undead creatures. At least I think you don't". I was still a bit dazed, but I suddenly smelt something horrible. Oh my god it is me. Eww no. Wesker please no commenting on that. He must have read my mind. "Miss Dane, stop panicking. I only focus on one smell at a time and right now, it isn't you". I dreaded to ask what smell he was focused on. I look him up and down, grateful for him not looking my way. "It seems the T-Virus did some good to you then?". I suppressed a cheeky smile.

My cheekiness will dig me an early grave. I may as well help it and get a shovel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A couple of minutes later another guard came by and let Wesker and I out for a bathroom break. Something feels wrong about this. And my instinct was proven right as the guard grabbed me by my ponytail and yanked me backwards. "Ow, my hair is real you know, and that bloody hurt". I held back a grin when Wesker threw the guard off me and into the wall. He helped me up and followed me to the bathroom, to prevent any other guards from attacking me. He let me go in first, but before I did, a woman in a lab coat came past and gave me some baby wipes, after all, my make-up was disgusting now. "Thank you, you lifesaver". I winked and ran in the bathroom.

For a few minutes I managed to take all of my make-up off. My reflection was now of a pale, almost ghostly white face. I wiped off my perfume and cleaned my neck and as much as my body as I could. I took out my hair and walked out of the bathroom. "Sorry for taking a while". Wesker just nodded and was in and out of the bathroom in what I guessed to be a minute. How the hell do men do that in a minute? I internally laughed at that. "Wesker, why not run? It's clear that you can take care of the guards easily, and you know the place, so you would know where the exits were, if there is any". I was rather curious. "Exactly, they would expect me to escape. And there is only one exit and it is the one you came through yesterday for your interview". I saw his point, and he isn't an obvious man, from what I know of him.

He continued. "Besides, if I got out and left you here, how would you get out? And in a pencil skirt and 6 inch heels?". He laughed a bit. I laughed back. "Yeah, my outfit is impractical. I knew I should have gone for the trouser suit and smaller heeled boots, haha. It is because I am small, the extra six inch boost helps". "5 ft 1 and 3 quarters". He must have my file. Duh Sera, of course he does. "Yes. I feel tiny here. The three women I have seen here are all tall and statuesque. It seems Umbrella employ idiot guards but make up for that with women that look like models". There goes my self-consciousness again. Oh joy.

We walked back to the cell accompanied my three guards, all armed with AK-47's. A little drastic but I don't think Umbrella knew any other way to do things. We both sat on the bed and Wesker suddenly growled again. A man was standing in the doorway to our cell. I guessed he was Wesker's superior. He had a smart charcoal suit on, and black suede shoes. "A stupid woman and a stupid subordinate. My my, what's with that look Albert?" He threw a small knife into Wesker's shoulder. We both winced. "Don't ever let me see you give me that look again or that knife will be aimed at your head". He turned on his heel and walked off, the guard locked the door and followed him. Wesker took the knife out and threw it perfectly through a tiny gap in the bars of the door. I felt concerned for him, no need though, as the wound healed itself in seconds. "That T-Virus really is useful" I mused. I got off the bed and my heels clicked on the hard stone floor.

I walked to the door to see the fairly big dent in the wall from the knife impact. Wesker is damn strong. He stood up and walked behind me to look at the dent, at least I thought that was what he was looking at. I was hesitant to turn around and find out though. He seemed to be mulling something over. An escape plan for both of us maybe? "Miss Dane, you did Martial Arts, could you fight the guards when the switch duties?". "Yes but we need the key to the door...". I stopped as he held up the key. "Wow, okay. Yes I can. I studied Jeet Kune Do, Tae Kwon Do and Kickboxing so I should be fine, heels off of course". I was grinning now. "So you like kicking things then?" He smirked and leaned over my left shoulder. My brain went insane:

Pro: Wow, he is pretty good-looking. And blond, always had an affinity for blond men.

Con: Save for the being dead part.

Con: I bet his skin would be freezing could, a turn off there.

Pro: He smells really good. Damn pheromones. He's dead. He should smell dead, rotten. But no.

Sigh. Two cons and two pros, confusing blondie.

I regained control of my wayward brain to see him still leaning over my shoulder. "Erm, so a lot of kicking arses. Then a cup of tea and a biscuit?" He laughed. "That would be far too simple, and it's coffee for me, black". A black coffee, why does that not surprise me? I wonder if his underwear is black too? My brain was being bad again. I had no control over myself as I moved my head slightly to my left and breathed him in. It was like I was possessed, although my head couldn't do a 360 turn without my neck snapping. He caught me staring at him and I backed up the one step to the wall. "Yes, I was looking at you. I admit it. I'm sorry". I was ashamed. I slunk down the wall and sat with my arms around my knees.

He bent down. "What was the apology for?". I shrugged. "That is not an answer Miss Dane". I looked up, his sunglasses were off and I saw his eyes again, but now they were red, demonic orbs of crimson darkness. No spark of life there, well he is dead but still. It frightened me but I managed to keep my nerve. "I was looking at you and I shouldn't have been. And as for the red eye thing, you may need drops for those. I am not sure they are supposed to be that colour". I giggled. He moved closer, those orbs bore into my hazel orbs of fear. He moved closer again and I couldn't move any further back. I decided to be brave, so I put my hands around his face and brought him inches from my face. "Is this a bad time to say this is a bit uncomfortable? Haha". Nervous laughter, oh no. My laughter becomes squeaky when I am nervous. He was getting his own back, now looking at me. He put my hand on the knife mark in his clothes, there was a tiny bit of his chest that I could see. I ran a finger over that place and my other hand was still on his face. Sod it, he will kill me for this but, he knows that this is driving me nuts. I pulled him that few inches forward and to my lips, well almost to them.

He didn't need to breathe, but he began to breathe me in. I suddenly realised that my breath had become a bit strained. I returned his gesture and breathed him in slowly, well the best I could do considering the situation I was in now. He reminded me of an aftershave that I sprayed on a card in a department store a few years back. I couldn't remember it's name, but it's scent stuck in my nose all that day and it was heavenly. I took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly and closed that tiny gap between us. I knew he'd pull away, his game had worked. I was now caught in his trap, but he didn't. He began to kiss me. My body caught up with my brain and I got to my knees. He did the same and we kissed, and he was cold, it was like ice on my lips. I bit his bottom lip because of that accidentally. I thought he'd freak out but no. Hell, he isn't predictable at all.

The coldness of his lips faded and I allowed myself to give in, only for a few moments. We stopped and I winked at him. I was flabbergasted. I had no words for what had just happened. But I wanted to make the most of it, it would only happen once anyway. I kissed his jaw and down to his lips. We kissed again, but I heard the keys being jangled, maybe the guards were switching again? I stopped the kiss, possible embarrassment imminent, if the guard opened the door. Wesker suddenly began to nuzzle my neck, his breath on my sensitive neck was far too much. He enjoyed me being bright red. "Wesker stop it! Please". I whispered and laughed as quietly as I could. He bit my earlobe and grabbed him and bit his earlobe back. This was getting far too hot, too quickly.

"Wesker, the guards have switched. Should be put your plan in motion?". My blushing had stopped, thank god. "Yes we should Seraphina". He purred my name right down my ear. My blush threatened to reappear so I bent down to take my heels off as quietly as possible, and, oh sweet Heaven. I took a peek at where I had bent down next to and it happened to be Wesker's groin. I shot back up and he just smirked. "Okay, deep breath Sera, we can do this" I told myself. Wesker silently unlocked the door and we shot out. I grabbed a knife from the guard and knocked him out with a punch. I slit up the seams of my skirt unwillingly, but in order for me to be able to kick, I'd need leg room.

My adrenaline kicked in. "Right, lets kick some arses".


	5. Chapter 5

*This chapter will get start getting naughty/steamy towards the end, so please don't read it if you don't like naughty/steamy things*

Chapter 5

Guard after guard dropped. Wesker's unbelievable speed had me stop blinking just to try and see what he was doing. I kicked, punched and flipped around the guards, loving every second. The guards with guns and knives were a bit harder to deal with. I knocked out a female guard and pulled her into a room to change into her clothes. A combat uniform and army boots would fare better than my suit and bare feet.

I changed quickly, her clothes being a little too big, but boots luckily fit me perfectly. I stuffed my clothes and heels into her bag and slung it over my shoulder. Wesker glared at me so I glared back. A staring contest, really Wesker? I laughed and we ran down the stairs to find my team. I clung on to the hope that they were still alive.

We found them on the floor we just entered. "Hello boys.". I hoped my voice would cheer them up. "Sera?" "Ma'am?", "Damn Sera, hey!" were the answers I received. Wesker unlocked the first cell that Simon was in. He was the quietest and most respectful of the three men. "Good to see you ma'am, and er?" "Wesker" he answered. "Thank you ma'am and Wesker". Simon's face became full of relief. "You know you can call me Sera right?". His respect did make me smile though. "Yes, ma'am but you are my superior". I simply nodded and the three of us approached the second cell. "So you seem to have these men well trained". Wesker's naughty smile made a return. "Well yes, keep them on a tight lead I say". I stifled a loud laugh but he laughed, not bothering to keep it quiet.

The second cell had Vincent in it, who had been beaten due to his earlier stupidity. Wesker unlocked the door and Vincent winced, clearly still in pain. "Sera, hey hun". He winked. "Don't hun me, disobeying orders you moron. I am your damn superior so never call me hun again. Do I make myself clear?" I was furious at him. "Yes ma'am and I apologise. I did get myself into this state, I am good to go though, get out of this metallic box. Wait...you are Wesker right? As in Umbrella scientist and S.T.A.R.S Captain? I have to wonder why you are helping us. But anyway thanks". His nonchalant attitude always wore me down, and Wesker just grunted, almost inaudible though.

The four of us walked to the end of the hall to the last cell. It had Joshua in it. He was the comedian of the three, but serious when he needed to be and he always got the job done. "Sera, it's really great to see you. I was getting very concerned". "Aww, well I am fine thanks. And you?" Wesker let him out of the cell. He nodded in thanks to him. "I am okay, bloody hungry though. Haha. Right let's get out of here. Not too keen on starving to death and knowing Umbrella, probably being fed to some er...thing".

We headed back to the stairs and the men helped Vincent who struggled a bit. As we arrived at the elevator to take us up to the lab floor, no one was there. No guards, nothing. "It's far too quiet and we certainly have not knocked out all of the guards". I was a little scared, I should like the peace and quiet but somehow it frightened me right now. "You're right. Stay in front of me". Wesker's voice calmed me a little as he opened the elevator door. And sure enough as we all piled in guards began to shoot at Wesker. I heard a collective gasp from my squad as Wesker was behind the guard in seconds, disarming and knocking him to the ground. "Damn he is cool". Vincent's voice took a jealous tone. "Wesker, not sure how long we can hold this door open". As soon as I ended that statement, he was in the elevator with us as quick as a flash.

We arrived at the lab floor seconds later. "Be prepared to fight men". Wesker commanded them and they all looked to me. "Listen to him. In here he is your superior, I am second in command". The men nodded in response as we entered the narrow corridors. I found some guns and shared them around us. A few guards appeared and were quickly taken down. It was a shame to kill them but given the circumstances, we couldn't count on all the ones we knocked out on forgetting they saw us. "Right, hang on. That was far too easy. What the hell are Umbrella playing at?" I then heard a horrific scream, blood curdled in my stomach. "Ok, scratch the easy part". "That sounded like a B.O.W. Bio-Organic-Weapon. Umbrella's special pets". He laughed humorlessly. "I suppose some would say that I am their pet too". "So you are undead then? The B.O.W's are all undead". Way to state the obvious Vincent. "Yes, right. Lets get to the exit in the office, NOW". Emphasizing the last word made the men and myself jump into action. Stepping into the elevator, we knew were a few minutes away from freedom.

But as if it would be that easy.

I, Seraphina Dane am bloody terrified now.

We stepped out to see a huge creature, dark grey skin and it's onyx eyes looking straight at us. "Get in the corner, all of you. I'll deal with this. This is called a Tyrant, it's a newer breed". It launched itself at him and he dodged it easily. He swiftly kicked it's legs and then it's face. It stumbled and shrieked an awful sound. Wesker ran up the wall and spun around to punch it, when it's huge arm crashed into him, sending him flying into some file cabinets. He stood up, but we heard a sickening pop. His arm had come out of it's socket. We then heard a jerk and it was put back in place, bone fusing instantly. "Ugh, now I feel ill". That noise had turned my stomach. "Me too. Cheer up though, he seems to be fine". Josh's tone calmed me down. "That thing is huge, pretty cool but huge, and tough looking". Vincent was clearly overusing his one brain cell today. He was a great shot, so was there to cover us, but he was dumb in everything else.

Another crack resounded in our eyes, and four sets of eyes peeked over the desk to see a now headless and armless Tyrant and Wesker leaning on our table. "Wow". A collective sound from all of us became a signal and we ran to the door. We ran for our lives, we'd be damned if we were going to die in here.

We ran to Wesker's car. A black new BMW that I didn't know had even come out yet. "Beautiful car Wesker, you do indeed have good taste". I unknowingly purred, to three stunned faces and one stone faced man. "Damn, ma'am, don't smack me but that was hot". Vincent chimed in, and I ignored it. We all got in the car and we drove off, knowing that we may well be followed.

*A few weeks later*

We had all moved houses, we needed too for safety precautions. What we hadn't expected was that we had been sacked. According to the report, we had been 'too reckless and did not follow correct procedures'. Er yes we did, someone already notified Umbrella that we were arriving there. Great, so now I have just moved house and I have no job. Brilliant.

A knock on my door alerted me. I grabbed my gun and headed to the door slowly. "It's me Miss Dane". Wesker? What the hell is he doing here? My surprise appeared on my face as I opened the door. "Er, hi there Wesker. What's up?" He stepped in and shut the door immediately. "Were you followed?" Curiosity will be the death of me one day. "No. I heard you have been let go. I came to see how you are faring". Faring? Faring? "I am very angry. We were not reckless. Dammit!" I picked up a glass and went to throw it but Wesker stopped me. "I have something that may cheer you up. I have a conference to attend tonight. Afterwards there will be a formal party. I was wondering if you would attend the party with me". I could not believe what I was hearing.

"Sorry but I am not in the mood to party. Besides, I have no formal dresses, and I hate clothes shopping. So I can't. Besides, look at you. I highly doubt you would have a problem finding someone else to go with you". Damn my honesty. "Look at me? What do you mean? Tell me". The last part he purred in my ear, making my legs feel like jelly. I wobbled and sat down. "I doubt you need to be told this. You are very handsome, that jawline along men would kill for. Those cheekbones look lethal, your skin is like alabaster, your body, well from what I have seen is incredible. Toned but not OTT. Strong but not like a body-builder's muscle. Blond hair on a man in my opinion is hot, and even those eyes are scintillating. Right was that a good enough answer?" He smirked, and I thought I was safe.

I wasn't. He sat next to me and wrapped his hand around my neck, albeit gently. "Right is that a good enough answer? That wasn't very nice was it?" He could feel my pulse under his thumb. It became erratic. "No it wasn't. I'm sorry. I should have left it at scintillating". Panic crept threw my body, it the cause of my pulse now racing. He let go. Tears started to flow from my eyes. "But I can't buy a dress, I am almost starting to use my savings. I don't expect you to buy me one either. So I can't go". I hung my head low. Wesker stood up and left my house, and returned with a long white plastic dress bag. I felt ashamed crying in front of him, so I looked away and held back the few sobs I had left.

"Here, you can go". I stood and he lay the bag out in my hands. "Wesker...I can't repay you". Emotion stained my throat. He tilted my head to his. "You don't need too Sera". His voice had a knack of soothing me and my eyes stopped tearing up. I bucked up and smiled. "So when does this event start?" "The party starts in 3 hours. "3 hours? Oh my god. Ahhhh, right. Shower". I took the dress bag hanger in one hand and held it up as I ran up the stairs.

Shower done, hair dry, 1 and a half hours to go. Make-up time. I decided to 'vamp it up'. I put on dark brown eye shadow, slicked on brown eye liner underneath my bottom lashes, and followed with mascara. I then put on a deep red lipstick. I kept my face fairly pale, so it added to the vamp look. I washed my hands of remaining make-up. I guessed the dress would be black, and it was.

Oh wow, wow. I was stuck for words to describe how beautiful it was. It draped over all the right places, and nipped in in all the right places too. It went just past my knees. It was made of silk, and felt precious. How did he know my size? Unless he guessed. I slipped on a pair of black high heels, the same high heels of that fateful day. I grabbed my small dark blue purse, equipped with a mirror, my phone, mints, lipstick, hand sanitizer and tissues. I put my perfume on and put the travel size one in the purse too. I then came down the stairs.

Wesker was definitely staring at me now. "You look beautiful Sera. Truly stunning". I couldn't suppress my grin. It was plastered on my face. An hour to go now. I nodded and he went upstairs to change. He came down a few minutes later in a black suit and bow-tie, white shirt underneath. I held back a purr of delight at how he enticing he looked. "Right shall we go?". "Yes, lets". And with that we got into his car.

We arrived at the conference hall about 10 minutes later. Wesker attended the conference so I sat in the lobby. The hall was a masterpiece. Cream and golden curtains, beige soft leather couches, a grand cream staircase, peach carpet up the stairs. A fairly neutral pallet of colours, tasteful in my eyes. After half an hour, and a few make-up checks Wesker came out from the room. "Well that was droll". He laughed and I stood and put my arm around his. "Ready Sera?" "I am very much looking forward to this. Time to put on my airs and graces". We both silently laughed at that. We entered the room to see a lot of people, A LOT.

My nerves started to try and overtake me. But I held them back. I scanned the room and came to one conclusion. I had the hottest man in the room on my arm so why should I feel nervous? I walked confidently. Quite a few people looked our way. Wesker spoke to a few. I pulled him aside. "Should I use an alias?". "Up to you, you no longer are considered a threat to Umbrella or anyone here". "Ah ok". I introduced myself to a few people, shook their hands, spoke about corporate dealings, life and Wesker. "I must say, that Wesker is a gentleman. Composed and confident". I didn't mind complementing him, and I doubt he minded it either. "He is confident, that's for sure". The man who answered me had a champagne flute hanging precariously in his hand. I guessed he was rather wasted. "So how do you know Albert?". "Business dealings, I can say no more". He laughed and nodded. He then walked away. "So Albert". "Sera, it's Wesker". "Is it? So no first name basis means no attachments right?" Why was I being bad? I had only a sip of the champagne so it wasn't that. He pulled me into a corner, hidden from prying eyes. "Sera behave. I don't wish to hurt you". It became very hot, he was literally inches away from me. I looked down to break our gaze. "I'm sorry. I guess I am feeling a little bad. Maybe that is why I feel hot". He put his hand on my forehead. "You're not feverish. Or do you mean?" He closed the gap and put his lips to mine, licked them and kissed me. I almost passed out, he stopped that with his arm slinking around my waist. "Wesker, stop it. You'll make me be bad again and I don't want to get hurt". My breathe was hitching in my throat. "At least let me take the dress off before you hurt me". He smirked and I realised I had just said that I would virtually strip for him. All he said was "Mmm", at that thought and walked back into the party. I composed myself and followed him.

We sat down at a table full of Umbrella, WiiPharma, and Tricell representatives. We talked for hours, and I occasionally winked at Wesker, complementing him again. The others now seemed drunk to care. They all walked out of the door as it was pretty late. I thought about getting ready to leave too. I pulled out my phone and it was 00.30am. "Wesker?". He seemed preoccupied with what a man was saying not too far from us. "The sexual tension at that table is palpable. It's like a heated circle is around that table". He gestured as carefully as he could to our table. The women he was talking too laughed. I laughed at how drunk they were. But, all in all, tonight was pretty good. I am glad I came here.

"Yes Sera?". "Shall we head home, well to my home?" "Yes I think we should". I took his arm and we left the room. We walked down the staircase and got back into his car. We arrived back soon, I unlocked the door and slipped off my heels. "Right. Thank you for tonight. I thoroughly enjoyed myself. Want a coffee or anything before you go?" I felt content and no longer angry. Ok I still had no job but that was forgotten for now. "Go? Who said anything about me leaving?" "Oh ok. Well I only have one bedroom, unless you want that. Or there is the couch". Is he really staying? There has to be a hidden agenda here. "You were bad, and you wanted to take your dress off first before you were punished right?". Oh his nasty smirk was back. I turned a bright shade of red, it burned my cheeks. But then I thought sod it. This is a one off, a one night stand, and he looks good enough to eat. "Yes I did". I smirked and stood on the couch. He is very tall, so the couch added some height.

I dropped my purse and carefully pulled the dress over my head. He smiled. I only had my navy blue bra and panties on now. He pulled me down and put me over the arm of the couch. He started spanking me, and I loved it. Never did I think I would like being hurt, only to a certain degree though. No getting electrocuted or clamps, no way. I moaned loudly, much to his pleasure. He spanked harder, my moan increased an octave. He turned me around and I sat on the couch arm and he nudged my legs apart with his.

He pushed a bit so I pushed back, our hips clashing. He put his head just over my shoulder and put his now ungloved hand between my legs. He rubbed his thumb slightly up and down the middle of my panties. I pushed forward to signal I like it. But I kept silent, he'd have to do more than that to make me moan. He seemed annoyed due to me being quiet, it wasn't that he was doing badly, he was doing very well. He picked me up and put me on the couch, leaning me over it on my stomach. He undid my bra but he could only see the sides of my breasts. He was not playing anymore. I knew that by what he did next.

He spun me over and lay me down, sitting against my hips. He looked down at my chest. "Delicious". He dropped his head down to kiss them. I softly hummed at that. He licked down the middle of my stomach. My humming became a bit louder. He got to the hem of my panties and pulled them off with his teeth. My mind went wild. "Look at me, don't look away". He commanded me, and I did as he asked. He began to lick me but he never took his eyes away from mine. My humming was no longer soft. He found my weak spot and I let him know by my sounds. He licked all the way up and all the way down, then focused on my weakest point. A few minutes later I couldn't stop my hips from jerking upwards and I stared him down and howled. He didn't stop his assault and my howl went on until my hips stopped shaking. I moved back down and he picked me up and took me upstairs.

Brain freeze alert, am I really doing this? This isn't like me at all. I'd never do this. What has come over me? He has. This isn't making love, we aren't in love. This is just for the sake of it, it's an 'I'm here, you're here, so lets do it'. Right breathe. Ahh! He threw me on the bed and I shivered, my silk sheets were freezing. He had turned predator on me, so why didn't I feel like helpless prey? Why did I enjoy that? He looked like a Panther, almost all black, swift and a stunning visual. He snarled so I snarled back. I will get punished for that, well, a good punishment. But caution doesn't exist in my vocabulary for tonight. And neither did the word safety.

I wasn't safe. He is far too strong. He could shatter my bones easily. I took a long, deep breathe and flipped over so I was on my hands and knees, prowling. He pounced and I braced. He took his long leather jacket off and put it on my shoulders, it draped over my silhouette. Now I looked like a female Panther, his Panther. He moved in front of me and let me pull off his sweater. Oh sweet...damn. I was right, it was like a Greek god statue was in front of me. Now I had seen guys with muscle, most had too much for my liking, or it was skinny muscle. He had that balance that I didn't think existed. Something came over me and I wanted to devour his chest. I slipped my arms into the far too big jacket sleeves, rolled them up and he put his arms around my back, under the jacket, the damn torment.

I sat up on my knees and kissed and bit his chest. I figured if he can handle being smacked hard by a Tyrant, he could handle my bites. I actually bit harder than I thought, and I panicked. He saw my inhibitions, and grabbed my wrists and pulled them above my head, so my head was now by his neck. I kissed his pulse point, no pulse. It didn't freak me out though. How was his skin getting warmer then? No pulse so no blood is being pumped through his veins. It was like liquid nitrogen filled his body, freezing his very core. I made it so hell-fire replaced that, and there was no way I was letting him get cold again tonight.

I bit both sides of his hips and moved to the zip of his pants, teeth wanting to rip it down. I thought he would resist, but he didn't. Maybe my hell-fire was becoming too much for him to bear. "No more games Sera". His voice pierced my soul, crumbling my remaining defenses. "I agree". And with that I forcefully ripped down his zip with my teeth, not caring if it hurt my mouth. I pushed his pants down with my hands and snaked them over his body, ghosting them over his throat. I bent down and pulled against his crotch, pulling up with my teeth and then gliding them down. He made a side of me that I knew I had, but wasn't sure how to use it come out. The very bad, dirty/naughty side of me.

He pulled me onto my feet so we were kissing again, his tongue's battle strength crushed my weak, defenseless tongue. They clashed like violent waves, both attempting dominance. I gripped his broad shoulders, and hooked a leg around his waist. Now I felt so warm that I began to perspire, oh well done Sera. That's attractive. He'll be put off by that. He wasn't. He slid off his boxers and kicked them off, they flew across the room. My brain went numb, I lost myself, slipped beneath his black soul, no way out now.

He stood me up and my grip on his shoulders tightened. He put his hips between mine and pushed in. I gasped, my fingers were white with them squeezing his shoulders. "Relax". I heeded his words and ceased my grip. Because of my angle, he pushed straight up, all the way up, I swear he was hitting my ribs at one point. I moaned and the pace we built up even had him growling. His growls spurred me on and as he pushed up, I slammed my hips down. I put my hand to my mouth. If my sounds got any louder, my neighbors may call the Police. How ironic.

I muffled my sounds as best I could, but Wesker stole my hands in his. Right, new plan. I put both of my legs around his waist, and leaned back. If he could pick up a Tyrant, he could take my weight. He pushed and I slammed back, he pushed and I slammed back, he pushed...and I screamed. My voice began to crack, my throat became hoarse. I managed a deep and threatening growl. He dropped me onto the floor and spun me around so I was over the bed. The way we moved, my vision became clouded. I thought I was dying at one point. "Arch your back Sera". His growling of my name made me do it. As soon as I did that, I felt a sting. It hurt for a few seconds but then it felt like he was grazing something. The proverbial, apparently none existent G-spot. So it does exist.

He began to growl, deep, dirty growls from his chest. I felt incredible, but increasingly strange. He was hitting my spot, and I had no idea what would happen next. Then I found out, and it was unlike anything that had ever happened in my life before. It was he tightened a vice in me, so my muscles contracted against his. I howled, my legs fell to pieces, my hips felt wobbly and I felt sticky. He pulled out and I looked down to see clear liquid seeping out of me. I forgot to breathe, so dizziness overcame me. I buried my head into the now wet silk sheet and took a deep breath, the dizziness fading away. He wasn't finished though. And my excitement grew again.

"My turn". His growl was the sexiest yet and he flipped me onto my back. He went back in and I could feel his pent up frustration. Oh you won't be frustrated for long, trust me. I pushed against his thrusts but I buried him all the way in, intentionally squeezing my inner muscles to heighten his sensitivity. It was all about him now, and I was going to show him what he knew I could do. My muscles became strong again, so each movement tipped him over the edge slightly. His guttural moans became more frequent, so I doubled my efforts to return his pleasure. I kept his gaze in mine, never looking away. His blood orbs danced in my hazel ones.

A few moments later, his growl lasted for longer than usual, and I felt his muscle let go. My mind raced, my heart raced. Did that just happen? Wow, I am tired now. He let his strong arms down and put his ear against my heart. "It has been a while since I have heard that beautiful rhythm. This sadly has to be a one off. I shall take my leave soon". I already knew that so I wasn't sad. "I know. Thank you for tonight. That definitely cheered me right up". I laughed and looked at the clock. It was 4.30am, we'd been going since 2am? My eyes widened at that but I have to say, that was the best 2 and a half hours of my life.

I wrote a little note, sprayed it with my perfume and left that and an amethyst gemstone in his jacket pocket. My favourite colour was purple, so I loved amethyst. The note said:

Thank you. x

When I awoke, he was no longer next me. His side of the bed was still warm, so I snuggled into it. Eventually I got up, grabbed some underwear, a white t-shirt and stone-wash jeans, put them on and went downstairs. I made a cup of tea and some peanut butter on toast. I sat down to eat when I spotted a note on the coffee table. It had an Obsidian gemstone in it and on the note the words:

My pleasure. W

I smirked. I finished eating and drinking and studied the gem. It was a brilliant black abyss. The same that I fell into last night. It suited him perfectly. He was an abyss, slip into it and you may never get out. I did though. I slipped it into my pocket and a knock came on my front door. "Sera? It's me. Just came to see how you are settling in". I ran upstairs and put the note, and my dress that was still draped over the couch in my bedroom and then ran to the front door. I opened it and Joshua was standing there, cheeky grin on his face. I hugged him, made him a cup of tea and we talked about everything that had happened.

"So how was your weekend? Mine was a bit dull haha. Do anything?"

"Oh no, it was quite boring actually". I looked away from him and smirked. Oh Wesker would kill me for saying that.


End file.
